


League of Legends: Gratuitous Brutality

by BrookeChiang



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: A joint mission by Demacian Knights Quinn and Genevieve, as well as Piltover Enforcer Vi to capture infamous pirate Miss Fortune goes horribly wrong...
Kudos: 3





	League of Legends: Gratuitous Brutality

Quinn smirked almost-sadistically as she watched her partners, Genevieve Elmheart and Piltover Enforcer Vi, drag the wanted pirate, Sarah Fortune, before her.

"Am I under arrest? ...again?" Miss Fortune scoffed.

"Sometimes, I think you like being in cuffs," Vi smirked, dragging the pirate along roughly.

"End of the line, Sarah," Quinn smirked. "You've killed too many people."

"Most of them deserved it," Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "Or got in my way. Or were related to people who did."

"You murdered some of our best people when they tried to apprehend you, bitch," Quinn snarled. "I told you last time I would make you scream." As if on cue, a large blue eagle flew over and perched next to Quinn.

"As if," Miss Fortune spat. "Cute bird. He bulletproof?"

"Cute face. Talon-proof?" Quinn retorted, stroking the side of Fortune's face.

Miss Fortune twisted away from Quinn's touch and spat on the Demacian's armor. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Take her eyes!" Quinn snarled angrily to her eagle, Valor.

The eagle flew up, aiming for the pirate's face.

"No! Wait!" Fortune cried, her eyes widened in horror, but her pleas were to no avail.

Miss Fortune shut her eyes hastily, but the enormous eagle's claws tore through her the skin and flesh of her eyelids to gouge her eyes beneath.

A shrill, inhuman scream tore from Miss Fortune's throat as the now ironically-unfortunate woman writhed in indescribable agony. Blood, vitreous fluid, and lacrimal gland secretions flowed freely down the sides of her cheeks.

Miss Fortune remembered well the horrible agony of being shot and left for dead by the bastard Gangplank when she was but a child- but that was nothing compared to the torture she felt now as her eyes were sadistically tore from her sockets.

"Q-Quinn!" Vi exclaimed in horrified shock at the wanton brutality. "Why- Wha- What have you done?"

Abruptly, a hail of gunfire tore into the azurite eagle, Valor, peppering it with bloody holes. The creature spasmed, before collapsing on the ground, its body now as bloody as its claws.

"NO! Valor!" Quinn screamed in horror, dropping to her knees next to her beloved eagle. "You'll pay for this!"

"You're the bastards who'll pay for what you've done to Miss Fortune!" A Prowling Cutthroat declared, brandishing her gun, as the "rescue team" of a dozen pirates and bounty hunters burst into the room.

Vi and Genevieve rushed to bring their weapons to bear, but as Vi was closest to the new assailants, a hail of gunfire peppered her torso, crotch, and legs.

Vi screamed in pain as bullets sank deep into her flesh, including her sensitive place between her legs.

Despite excruciating suffering and dropping to his knees, she fired back, blasting a hole through the chest of the lead Prowling Cutthroat.

"AAAAHHHH!" The pirate screamed before falling to her knees, gurgling blood. "Son of a-" She collapsed forward in a puddle of her own blood, dead.

More bullets struck Vi and she fell forward on his face, groaning feebly in agony.

"No! Vi!" Genevieve cried out, defending herself from enemy gunfire with her shield.

Unfortunately for her, her cry gave the now-blind and bound Miss Fortune her opening. She charged the knight with all her might, and even with her petite, unarmored body, was able to knock the knight off-balance- though not without dislocating her own shoulder. "AAAHH!"

"Son of a b-!" Genevieve exclaimed, falling over, and then the pirates were upon her in an instant. "OWWWW!"

One of the pirates had lashed out, kicking Genevieve in the crotch.

The others held her down and violently tore her armor from the knight's body, even as she fought back desperately.

Sneering, one of the Hired Guns held up her pistol to the side of her breasts. "You won't be needing these babies anymore." She fired twice, one into the side of each breast, enough to cause grievous injury without being immediately fatal.

"AAAAHHH!"" Genevieve screamed, writhing in agony as her hands moved up to cup her boobs.

The Hired Gun went on to shoot the knight in her arms and legs, drawing more agonized cries.

More pirates prepared to to tear her apart, but the Hired Gun motioned for them to stay their hand from the twisted, sobbing form on the ground. "Leave her to suffer! For what these bastards have done!"

Then a sword plunged through her back and out of her abdomen.

"NOOOO!" The Hired Gun screamed as Quinn ripped the blade back out, and allowing the bounty hunter to fall to her knees. "You- you bastard, you got me-"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Quinn screamed shrilly. "Not after you murdered- everyone!" She plunged her sword through the fallen pirate's groin.

"AAAAHHH!" The pirate cried out in agony, thrashing as blood poured out of her ruptured vagina.

Quinn withdrew the blade and plunged it into the pirate's ass.

"Kill her, kill her!" Another pirate, a Prowling Cutthroat, screamed as she fired on Quinn. For her trouble, she received a sword swing in the groin that sliced her from crotch to abdomen.

The Cutthroat sank to her knees, screaming and sobbing, clutching at her internal organs, which were now spilling out of her disemboweled body.

Quinn charged at the other pirates, but their fire began to take its toll. "AAH!" A bullet struck an unarmored spot near her left armpit.

The abrupt agony caused her to drop her sword and clutch her arm.

Seeing their prey defenseless encouraged the pirates, who fanned out around Quinn. More bullets nailed weak spots in her armor and she cried out in agony.

They tore off the armor from the wounded knight.

"Pay her back for what she's done!" Miss Fortune gasped, crying out weakly from the ground where she laid.

The pirates rushed forth and grabbed Quinn's arms and legs. One rammed a pistol against Quinn's genitals and fired, while another stuck a dagger into the knight's eyes.

Quinn screamed and writhed in agony, while another bullet was fired into her ass.

"Leave her to die slowly," A pirate sneered with relish, motioning for her compatriots to fall back.

"N-no-" Miss Fortune gasped, managing to rise to her feet despite her wounds. "D- Don't risk them coming back. I- should know. Burn them- alive!"

"You heard her!" A Hired Gun gestured to the others, who dragged a canister of fuel over.

The pirates then doused Vi, Genevieve, Quinn, and Valor with flammable liquid.

Vi and Genevieve, who had lapsed into shock, shook awake, whimpering at the agony pouring into their open wounds.

Then the pirates tossed torches on their now-hapless victims.

Screams filled the relatively enclosed space as Vi, Genevieve, and Quinn screamed and thrashed in agony as searing heat torched their skin and cooked them alive inside their own armor.

"Get out, get out!" A Prowling Cutthroat exclaimed, recognizing the threat of danger, and rushing to support Miss Fortune.

The pirates rushed out of the building, and back toward the docks.


End file.
